The present invention relates to a slingshot and more particularly, to a hand-held, spring-powered gun that can be tensioned and fired by the fingers of a user to launch a projectile.
Slingshots have long been known as being a simple, compact means of launching projectiles, as may be appreciated from a review of U.S. Pat. Nos. 844,665; 1,606,609; 2,625,926; 2,715,895; 2,853,992; and 3,415,239. A slingshot can be easily held in one hand of a user, while the user's other hand tensions and releases an elastic band. Normally, a projectile is held within a bight or pouch portion of the band and is launched by stored spring energy when the tensioned band is released.
While being easily handled and rapidly fired, slingshots lack substantial accuracy. Moreover, the manner of supporting a projectile within the elastic band for launching is somewhat awkward and may result in the projectile being inadvertently dropped.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel slingshot which essentially preserves classical simplicity and rapid fire characteristics of a slingshot, while maximizing the accuracy and handling thereof.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a slingshot which effectively supports a projectile during launching, absent the need for holding the projectile within an elastic band.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such a slingshot which effects an efficient plunger-to-projectile transfer of spring energy.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a slingshot which effectively guides and directs a projectile along a prescribed route during launching.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a slingshot having improved firepower, accuracy, and stability.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a slingshot which can fire numerous forms of ammunition with high accuracy. The firing can be done with retrievable and reusable ammunition so as to be practicable and economical.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a slingshot which can fire relatively short darts or be adapted to fire steel balls without the danger of a spring or pouch slamming into and endangering the adapter mechanism as in the case of known devices of this sort.